


The Tension in The Pool

by TheDarkSideOfAFangirl



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Hot, Pool Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl/pseuds/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story. Brennan comes home after a very long working day and just wants to relax in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tension in The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. But I do own the ideas for the stories and the actors lol so enjoy

His mind roamed far away while he surfed through channels. It was haft time and The Flyers were taking a beat. He continued to press the buttons mindlessly until he heard the blast of door lock.

Brennan stepped into the house with a tired look on her face. It was past midnight and she had been at the lab working nonstop. Distress taking over her body and she walked as if aimlessly. She put her heavy bag on the kitchen counter, took off her earrings and put them close by. Her boots were thrown on the side of the couch while his eyes watched her closely.

She bent over, gave him a kiss hello and then, foolishly stepped out of her leggings and went across the room, heading to the garden.

When she reached the glass door ... she stopped ... opened it ... turned half way to face him ... winked ... got rid off her blouse and continued her way out. Booth looked at her mesmerized.

His mind was racing, beyond puzzled with her actions. He stood up and followed her, just like the sexual puppy dog that he was. Gazing her dropped clothes on the floor, he lingered behind her until he saw her jumping inside the pool. He traced her bra over the chair outside, and just a little ahead, there it was, the thing that drove him crazy, her panties. She had dropped them off just before disappearing into that blue horizon.

She emerged on the border of the pool. Her, now, wet hair splashed on the surface of that shiny blue water ... a shade of blue that mixed with her eyes, created a new dimension inside his mind he longed to explore deeper.

He immediately jumped off his boxers and flanged his shirt that ended up hitting the water anyway. He jumped in and actually was surprised to feel the water being comfortably warm.

The pool being quite deep, Booth was able to stand normally on his feet, while Brennan, even though tall, still had to tiptoe. She got closer to him and passed her hand on the back of his neck and up his hair, the feel of her soft touch sending a shiver right through his spine. She got behind him and straddled him. She managed to work her hands on his chest, making small circles and caressing him gently.

She kept caressing him and pressing her thighs against his lower back while delivering tender kisses all over his shoulders. He put his hands under her buttocks and tried grabbing it nicely but it was difficult considering he was the one with his back to her. He began to shift her around him in order to have more access to her body. He grabbed her by the waist with one hand, shifted her to his side and what took around 5 seconds in reality, felt more like hours to him, he clutched her bottom while the feel of her already swollen breasts, the heat coming from between her legs turned him on more and more.

He put her down gently and veered her to have her back facing him. He got a grip of her middle and forwarded them both towards the edge of the pool. He had her step on the ladder of the pool stair for better support and with one hand on her abdomen, he started positioning him between her legs from behind.

Considering that woman always drove him crazy, it was not that difficult for Booth to be fully aroused when he pushed his hardon against Brennan's thighs. She arched her back at the feeling of his erection between her legs and gasped in excitement. Not being able to look at his face, she just laid her head back and enjoyed the steady rhythm he seemed to master with his fingers on her folds.

Pressing his fingers against her clit while breathing on her neck, the feel of his wrist rubbing on her skin, his other hand nuzzling her breast firmly, squeezing the peak until she hissed under him. Her legs already showing small signs of her orgasm building inside her. Her moans becoming deeper and her hips moving to meet his, indicating how ready she was for him.

She got a hold of him with one hand while bolstering herself onto his chest. She settled on top of him and descended slowly enough until she could feel he was all buried inside her. She left her hands off him and grasped the edge of the pool for prop. He got closer to the pool wall and with slow movements, he started thrusting her, the water minimizing the friction of their bodies. With each thrust, he reached deeper inside her.

He kept a continuous tempo but with harder thrusts and to her, it felt he kept on growing and growing, filling up all the corner of her being as if she had no air to maintain her breathing. His flow had now changed to a faster one, but not any less harder than before. He went on with those unbroken plunges until he felt her head forcing against his shoulder. He knew she was close to oblivion by now.

His hands now grabbing fiercely on her breasts like her body was somehow part of him, the tip of his fingers tracing the round peaks so lightly, she was on the verge of an explosion. Each hand taking its turn down her abdomen and further down on her clit, while he invaded her flesh in an incessant pace, faster and faster until she bend her head forward to the edge and bit on her own hand to muffle her broken cry. Her breathing getting shorter as he continued to thrust her until he achieved his own climax. The rush of blood going through her whole body while it left her wobbly and dizzy. She didn't think going for a swim would be this exhilarating.

He supported her weight, while still inside her. Her body now more like a feather on him, splashed on top of his chest, while he caressed her breasts so tenderly.

She couldn't feel more relaxed or happier.

"Did you know that Anorgasmia happens to around 10% of all women and they may not even know it?"

"Oh god, Bones, we were having a moment here!"

"But Booth, it's true, just imagine those women..."

"What even is Anorgalia or Angiorgasm or whatever?"

"It's when the woman can't reach orgasm! And it's quite common..."

With a sudden movement, Booth pulled her closer to him and embraced her in a session of kisses. Booth knew that if he didn't do so, his wife would probably go all squinty on him and ruin the romance. which would probably lead to more lovemaking later on or who knows.....

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed. and Requests too.


End file.
